


Try and Catch You as You Fall From Grace

by KaylaRachille



Series: Ashivia Scene Fix-Its and Episode Alternate Endings [10]
Category: All American (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Ending, Angst, Confessions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, F/M, Fix-It, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Drug Addiction, Past Drug Use, Sobriety, Strained Friendships, Strained Relationships, Truth, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27411217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaRachille/pseuds/KaylaRachille
Summary: An alternate ending to Season Two Episode Sixteen’Decisions’:Asher is worried when Olivia sounds disconnected on the phone when he calls to tell her he is leaving for vacation, so he decides to go and check on her and what he sees breaks his heart.Snippet from Story:“Liv?” He tries again after he knocks for the second time unable to hide the fear in his voice this time.With his heart pounding in his ears, he tries his luck at the doorknob and to his surprise the front door widely swings open.Stepping through the doorway he closes the door with a soft click behind before he debates on either looking for Olivia upstairs or downstairs.He lets out a shaky breath after he hears the sound of a cabinet door opening and shutting fearing that she may be looking for pills or alcohol.(Contains Spoilers)
Relationships: Asher Adams/Olivia Baker
Series: Ashivia Scene Fix-Its and Episode Alternate Endings [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848343
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Try and Catch You as You Fall From Grace

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, y’all! 😊
> 
> So, I got this idea to rewrite the finale scene of Olivia drinking and where Asher finds her instead of Spencer, and he tells her parents and Jordan about it because he doesn’t know how to help her on his own. 
> 
> I hope y’all will enjoy my rewrite of this scene! <3
> 
> Story title is from the song _’I’ll Be There’_ by Jack Vallire (Which I feel like this song suits them and their relationship so well if you would like to listen to it while you read my story.)
> 
> Please Note: This story does contain discussions about underage drug use, underage drinking, and alcoholism so if that in any way could be triggering to you then please read with extra caution and care! <3

Asher reluctantly pulls his phone away from his ear minutes after Olivia had already hung up as he replays repeatedly in his head what she told him.

_I’m fine Ash. I promise. Now go have fun on your vacation with your mom._ She had told him before hanging up.

But the distant tone in her voice and the way he had to keep repeating himself told him that she was anythingng but fine.

After taking in a deep breath, he turns on his left turn signal before he turns around in an empty parking lot with a deep sense of worry pooling into the pit of his stomach as he makes his way over to Olivia’s house. 

_I’m coming Liv. I promise._ He whispers out into the silent interior of his car drumming his fingers nervously on the steering wheel.

_Please be okay._ He thinks swallowing down his fear finding his throat dry and tight. 

***

Asher takes in a deep breath as he looks under the welcome mat for where he knows that Bakers hide their spare key. When he flips the mat over to not find the key there, he figures that whoever used it last must have forgotten to put it back. 

“Liv?” He calls after he knocks loudly on the front door hoping that she is okay and that she’ll hear him. 

He taps his foot nervously cupping his ear and placing it against the door, but he doesn’t hear anything on the other side of the door.

“Liv?” He tries again after he knocks for the second time unable to hide the fear in his voice this time. 

With his heart pounding in his ears, he tries his luck at the doorknob and to his surprise the front door widely swings open. 

Stepping through the doorway he closes the door with a soft click behind before he debates on either looking for Olivia upstairs or downstairs. 

He lets out a shaky breath after he hears the sound of a cabinet door opening and shutting fearing that she may be looking for pills or alcohol.

_She’s probably just getting a snack_. He reasons with himself shaking his head slightly at how his mind went automatically went to the worst-case scenario first. 

Making his way to the kitchen his greeting gets caught in his throat when he sees Olivia at the wet bar holding a bottle of vodka to her lips and taking a long drink. 

_Oh, Liv…I’m so sorry._ He thinks blinking rapidly to break himself out of his shocked state. 

“Liv?” He calls hesitantly taking a step closer to her with his arm outstretched ready to take the bottle from her. 

At the sound of his voice Olivia jumps causing the bottle to slip from her hands. 

“Shit.” Asher says when the glass bottle hits the hardwood floor and shatters into a million pieces. “Stay there Liv. I’ll clean it up.” He instructs gently in a calm tone even though he’s not really sure if she’s heard a word he’s said since she keeps staring down at the broken glass and the spilled alcohol with wide fear filled eyes.

Asher watches her for a minute longer after seeing that she’s going to stay still before he moves to the kitchen to grab a dish towel from the drawer by the stove and a broom from the pantry closet. 

He cleans up the spilled alcohol that makes his stomach churn at the smell before he sweeps up the bits of broken glass. 

“Hey.” He says just above a whisper after he throws away the alcohol soaked dish towel and the broken glass. “It’s okay.” He assures her cautiously grabbing her hand, so he doesn’t startle her again. 

“I—” She starts to say meeting his eyes for the first time before she breaks down into sobs. 

“It's okay. I've got you.” He tells her as he wraps his arms around her pulling her in close. 

“I’m sorry.” She whispers out her apology in between her sobs as she presses her face against his chest and her tears instantly soak through the material of his t-shirt. 

“You have nothing to be sorry for. I’m the one that’s sorry.” He apologizes entangling his fingers through her curls. “But I’m here now which is where I should’ve been all a along.” He tells her before pressing a soft kiss to her temple. 

“I just threw away my sobriety…” She whispers her voice trembling as more tears start threaten to fall. 

“Listen to me please Liv...” He says trailing as he pulls back slightly so that he can look in the eye before he places his hands on either side of her face brushing away her tears with his thumbs. “You are the strongest person that I know.” He tells her as his own tears blur his vision. 

“I wasn’t tonight.” She reasons breaking their eye contact as her bottom lip starts to quiver. 

“With everything that has happened I never should have left you alone or lied to you. And I am so sorry for what I put you through.” He apologizes before kissing her on the forehead. 

“Everything has just been so hard, and I just needed to escape.” She explains swallowing thickly against the lump in her throat finding that the vodka has left a sour taste in her mouth. “I’ve messed up everything now.” She says has a sob escapes past her lips. 

“You’ve not messed anything up. Like you have always said the choice to stay sober is a daily decision. So, tomorrow is a new day, and you are way stronger than you ever imagine you are. It’s time for you to focus on you.” He tells pulling her back in close for another embrace. “I’ve got you.” He promises again before pressing a soft kiss to the top of her head. 

***

Asher looks between the front door and back behind him up the stairs where he hopes that Olivia is still asleep for what for feels like the millionth time in the last hour. He takes in sharp intake of breath when he hears the front door open as he straightens his posture from where he sits on the stairs.

“Asher what are you doing here?” Billy asks since he was first through the door noticing his daughter’s boyfriend on their stairs. 

“I know I’m the last person any if you want to see right now.” Asher states knowing that his betrayl of his steriods usage and how he acted at the cotillion is still fresh on their mind’s clearing his throat when his voice comes out slightly hoarse from where he hadn’t used it in over an hour. 

“That still doesn’t answer my question.” Billy tells him taking a step closer to the stairs as he crosses his arms over his chest. 

“Um, I came by to check on Liv…” Asher explains trailing off as he looks behind him up the stairs.

“Did she ask you to come over?” Jordan asks from where he stands behind his parents. 

Asher gulps when he locks eyes with Jordan finding his gaze steely. 

“No, she didn’t. But—” Asher starts to explain before Jordan talks over him. 

“Then you shouldn’t have come.” Jordan says through gritted teeth. 

_I deserved that after how I’ve treated her_. Asher thinks as he breaks their eye contact not missing how angry Jordan and his dad look. 

“Jordan. Let’s hear what Asher has to say first.” Laura tells her son giving him a small smile before turning back around to Asher.

“Go ahead Asher we’re all listening now.” She says nodding toward Asher sending him the same smile she had her son. 

“I was leaving for vacation with my mom but when I called Liv, she didn’t sound like herself.” Asher explains letting his gaze linger on each of their faces for a moment before he down casts his eyes to his shoes.

“Well thank you for coming to check on her.” Laura says placing a gentle hand on Billy’s forearm when he opens his mouth to say something. “Was everything okay when you got here?” She questions after taking in the sad look in his eyes when he glances back up at her.

“No.” Asher answers shaking his head knowing that he has to tell them what Olivia was doing when he got here. “I don’t want her to be mad at me but you guys need to know about this.” He says biting on his bottom lip nervously. 

“Whatever it is just tell us.” His reassurance this time coming from Billy. 

“When I got here, I knocked and she didn’t answer so I looked for the key under the mat and it wasn’t there. So, then I tried the door and it was unlocked.” Asher explains in a rush with his heart starting to pound again as he thinks about exposing Olivia’s break in her sobriety to her family.

“Okay, and then what happened?” Laura asks with an encouraging smile.

“I walked in and I heard a cabinet door shut and I thought she might be getting a snack or something. But when I found her, she was drinking alcohol. And I scared her and the glass broke so I cleaned it up. And oh my God I am so sorry…” Asher tells them as he hides his face in his hands as the full weight of what really happened tonight hits him. 

“It's not your fault Asher.” Laura tells him as she places a gentle hand on his shoulder after stepping up onto the stairs next to him sharing a worried look with her husband and son over her shoulder. 

“I've not done anything to help her though.” He reasons feeling ashamed of himself. “But it’s not about me right now. You guys should go be with her.” He says hastily getting up from the stairs. 

“Thank you for letting us know what happened Asher.” Laura says before she disappears up the stairs with Billy following close behind her.

“Ash I’m sorry for the way I was acting.” Jordan apologizes pushing himself off the wall as he shakes himself out of the shocked state he was in after hearing his twin lost her sobriety. 

“Don't be I deserved it after everything I’ve done. But we can talk about everything later. But tonight, your sister needs you.” Asher says taking Jordan's extended hand before they do their secret hand shake, they had come up with in the second grade.

“Okay.” Jordan says nodding at his best friend before he turns heading up the stairs to where his sister and parents are. “Ash?” He calls after coming back down a few steps.

“Yeah, Jay?” Asher asks turning around with his hand still on the doorknob. 

“Thanks for letting us know about Liv.” Jordan tells him with a look of worry mixed with uncertainty. 

“You’re welcome. And I’m done with lying.” Asher admits honestly returning the smile that Jordan sends him before he turns around and heads back upstairs.

Asher let’s out a relieved sigh once he makes it out to his car knowing that Olivia was in good hands with her family — the people she had been needing all along.

He glances up at her bedroom window smiling despite everything as he takes in the warm glow of the overhead light and the three silhouettes surrounding her bed that he can just make out through the sheer curtain as he has a strong feeling that she is going to be stronger than ever with her sobriety now that she has the support she has been needing for months. 

He waits for a few more minutes before he pulls out of the driveway with a sense that everything will be okay. 

Later after he has made it to his mom and his soon to be step dad's house his phone buzzes in his pocket signaling that he has a text. 

_Thank you_. Olivia’s simple text reads but her words hold so much more weight than that. 

_Anytime_. He replies quickly followed by a heart emoji.

_I love you_. She instantly texts back.

_I love you too_. He replies smiling down at his screen until it blackens with a sense that Olivia has long healing process ahead of her but that she would come out on the other side of this stronger than ever. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I hope y'all enjoyed this one! :D
> 
> If you did please leave me a comment with your thoughts and/or a kudo!
> 
> Your guy's comments and kudos make my day and make me smile! 💛
> 
> P.S. I have one more story idea for this series (which will be a rewrite of the shooting scene during the cotillion episode) so just let me know if you would be interested in reading it.


End file.
